1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for adjustably mounting an ultrasonic transducer to an orthopedic appliance, wherein the transducer can be adjustably positioned in a manner appropriate for ultrasonic therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of ultrasound therapy for the acceleration of healing of bone injuries is known in the art. Similarly, the acceleration of healing of soft tissue injuries, particularly musculoskeletal tissues, by the application of ultrasound has also been described. Ultrasonic therapy generally involves placing an ultrasonic transducer, usually associated with a conductive gel or bladder, against or near the skin in the vicinity of the injury, and driving the transducer with a signal generator, so that the transducer delivers ultrasonic waves within a particular range of therapeutically effective frequencies for a period of time and for a sufficient number of applications to achieve effective results in accelerating healing. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,864; 6,190,336; 5,762,616; and 5,520,612, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Ultrasonic therapy can be particularly useful in treating injuries, such as severe fractures or soft tissue injuries and the like, that require either support or immobilization of a joint or immobilization of bones relative to each other at a fracture site, using some form of orthopedic appliance.
These types of injuries are often treated by the application of a brace, fixator, cage, or other orthopedic appliance to the site of the injury to immobilize the affected area or to limit the range of motion during healing, e.g., occurring after orthopedic surgery. Placement of ultrasonic transducer heads in positions most appropriate for accelerating healing may be impeded by elements of the orthopedic appliance when existing attachment techniques, such as straps or bandages, are used.
In addition, ultrasonic treatment is often of great benefit in speeding healing by patients that have been discharged from the hospital and are convalescing. The frequency of treatments and the difficulty patients often have with locomotion make home treatment desirable. As a result, ultrasonic treatment is often self-administered by the patient following physician instruction in use of the device. However, existing attachment techniques rely on patient compliance in accurately positioning the transducer. Because patients can be inconsistent in positioning the transducer, applying conductive gel to the proper location, etc., there exists a need in the art for a mechanism for adjustably mounting an ultrasonic transducer to an orthopedic appliance so that the transducer can consistently and reliably be brought into contact with the desired treatment site without interfering with or interference from the appliance.